


a mother and her duckling

by claruh



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Mother-Son Relationship, Pandora’s Vault (Video Blogging RPF), i am not a dream sympathizer i just think that he and puffys dynamic should have more depth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claruh/pseuds/claruh
Summary: i miss puffy and dream’s dynamic dearly.( i also made this playlist by the same name which is the main reason i wrote this: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5HKpCJZrovttYXCchJrE6M?si=uYYMo8Y4T6qzoxoMSkE-gA )
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 79





	a mother and her duckling

Her boots’ clicking echoed on the obsidian floor of the prison as she made her way to Sam’s warden area. She knocked on the door and he quickly unlocked it.

“I thought you were coming tomorrow, Puffy.”

He towered over her, and would probably be very intimidating except for the fact that he was holding the dorky ‘#1 Warden’ mug she had gotten him. 

“You need a calendar, it is tomorrow.” She grinned at him, but he just rolled his eyes under his gas mask. “Okay, it’s not. But I know no one else wants to visit him, so the schedule isn’t exactly booked, is it?” 

Sam sighed, “Fine, come on.” He led her to the spot she had to leave all of her items. “I didn’t tell him you were coming yet.”

She just nodded as they headed to the complicated entrance to Dream’s cell, “I wonder if he’s missed me.”

“He’s had plenty of time to.” He chuckled before his voice became serious once more. “No giving him anything. Don’t update him on the Egg or attempt to recruit him to work against it. If you-“

She waved her hand dismissively, “I’ve heard the spiel before, Sam.”

He nodded and pressed a button on the wall and Puffy watched as the multiple layers of complicated redstone began functioning. Eventually, the lava fell and revealed Dream sitting against the wall. He quickly stood up when he saw Puffy, and smiled weakly. 

“Can I go in?” 

“I’m going to have to shut this behind you. You’ll have to die to get out.”

“Got it.” She nodded before heading into the cell. Dream was waiting for her as she carefully stepped over any gaps in the floor. The lava quickly rose again and they were left alone. “Duckling.” She was smiling with tears in her eyes. 

“Mom.” He wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her into a hug. 

“How have you been holding up?” She pulled away and placed her hands on either side of his face. “I know you haven’t had many visitors.”

“Bad and Tommy have stopped by.”

“Bad..” She sighed. 

“He seems different.”

“He is, but..” She shook her head and removed her hands. “I can’t tell you about all that.”

“I know.” His face was stoic, but his voice was sad. “I missed you.” He said, quietly.

“You did?”

“Of course I did. I’ve had a lot of time to think about what I care about.”

“Last I heard you were claiming you didn’t care about anything but Tommy’s life.” 

“It’s not true.” He paused, thinking for a moment. “Maybe it was, but not anymore.”

“What do you care about?” She sat down on the ground and leaned against the obsidian wall. 

Dream sat down next to her and leaned into her shoulder, “George and Sapnap. I really fucked up with them.” He sighed. “We were like brothers and now they both hate me because I had to go and play god with some kids.” 

Puffy placed her hand on his arm, “The two of them will forgive you one day.”

He turned to her, “Do you forgive me?”

She looked at him before looking at the wall across from her, “I don’t know.” Her voice was solemn. “You really hurt the kids, and we all had to clean up your mess.”

“I know..” His voice was shaky. “It was all stupid. I’m stupid.” He shook his head. 

“So you regret it?”

“I think so.”

“You think?” She turned to him. “You just think you regret it?! Dream-“ 

He cut her off, his voice quieter than before, “Please don’t get mad. I’ve had enough of that already.” She could tell he was nearing tears. “I’m so sorry.” 

She was stern, “You should be.”

Dream just looked at her for a moment before placing his head to his knees, “I wish I could change.”

“You can, baby.” He looked back up, not having heard her call him that since he was an overly emotional kid, which was what he seemed like he was, yet again. “I know you, and I know you can be better than this.”

He nodded, “I hope so.” 

There were tears falling down his face now, but he ignored them. The weeks he had been stuck in his cell had given him too much time to think for his liking. He was more emotional now, more focused on things other than getting to the top at any cost.

“What else have you been thinking about?” She gently wiped her sleeve against Dream’s face. 

“A lot, actually.” He smiled sadly. “I’ve been thinking about what to do if I ever get out of this place. I want to apologize.”

“To who?”

“Everyone, really.” He laughed and rubbed his tear filled eyes with the edges of his sleeves. “I’ve clearly become more used to expressing my emotions too.”

“You needed that.”

“Did I?”

She nodded, “It’s not healthy to go around and act like you’re all high and mighty all the time. You can be human.”

“You sound like a therapist.”

“Kind of what I’m going for, yeah.”

“You don’t need to for me, I think being my mom is good enough.”

“Clearly it wasn’t, or you wouldn’t be here.” 

He frowned, “It’s because I was an idiot, not because you’re a bad mom.”

“Thank you.” She smiled, now also having tears welling up in her eyes. “I think I have to go soon.”

He was quiet, “I know.”

“Do you want me to visit more?”

His face lit up, “You’d do that?”

“If Sam lets me, of course.” She stood up, using the wall as support. 

Dream quickly stood up with her and hugged her tightly again, “It was really nice to see you.”

“Bye, Duckling.” She smiled at him before walking backwards into the lava. 

He turned away quickly, not wanting to watch, and noticed something on the ground. The feather from her hat was laying on the floor. Sam would be around soon to check to make sure she didn’t give him anything so he shoved it into his pillow case quickly. 

As he suspected, Sam quickly opened the redstone door again to come inspect his cell. 

Sam attempted to make small talk as he observed the small room, “How was your visit?” 

“Good. Better than the ones with Bad and Tommy.”

“You and Puffy are close, aren’t you?”

Dream nodded, “She basically raised me.”

Sam turned to face him, “I had no idea.”

“I wasn’t particularly open about it.” He sighed

Sam nodded to him before walking out of the cell and closing up the redstone, leaving Dream sitting in silence besides the sound of crackling lava and the ticking of his clock. 

After he was sure Sam was gone, he grabbed Puffy’s feather out of his pillow and just stared at it for a moment before hiding it again. He was sure it was an accident that she had left it, but he was going to keep it either way.


End file.
